wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
God
For other "gods" see religion, Eternal, demigods, Ancients. God is the arcane, fel, necromantic, holy, and unholy entity who exists as anything or everything. God can be (and is) anything or everything. Everything - as such - can be arcane, fel, necromantic, holy, and unholy. There are no divisions when it comes to god. Just who are we to decide that god cannot be arcane, that arcane cannot be fel, that fel cannot be holy, that holy cannot be necromantic, and that the necromantic cannot be unholy? Well, unfortunately, that question has departed the realm of philosophy. God is mentioned by some legends of Azeroth. When regarding to some beliefs, he is the one that created (or creates) the universe - the Maker. [[WoWWiki:Book citation index#W3Man|'')]]Mythology of the TitansWarcraft II Tides of Darkness The Official Strategy Guide, pg ? According to certain sources, some believe "that the universe was created as a whole by a single all-powerful entity". God is able to see in an all encompassing fashion. He sees the world with extreme clarity, and only a fraction of the power would blind mere mortals. [[WoWWiki:Book citation index#W1Man|)]]His emissaries are said to be apostles and angels. [[WoWWiki:Book citation index#W1Man|)]] God and the "heavens" are implied to be at odds with demons. Background Warcraft 1 When regarding to ''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, god is the highest rank you can achieve. The Clerics of God God was said to have been revered by the Clerics of Northshire. [[WoWWiki:Book citation index#W1Man|'')]] During the Second War, churches sang hymns to "Give thanks unto God." The Knight of the Silver Hand called Duncan Senturus believed in a higher power that could choose paths for people, and believed evil actions were ungodly. ...clearly it was chosen by a higher power that your paths would lead you to us. However, the existence of god is not believed by most of the Church of the Holy Light. To most current members the Holy Light is not a passive belief in god or gods but rather an active philosophy, bringing good into the world through the Three Virtues. Most members do not predicate their beliefs on the worship any gods. The gods Surprisingly the high elf Milan speaks not of the belief in the creator "God", but of an entire pantheon called "the gods". He mentions believing in these gods, praying to the gods, and receiving help from them. He speaks of his allies praying to the gods, and the gods answering their prayers. Urok Scratcher claims to worship dark "gods". Speculation It is possible that the Clerics & some Knights of the Silver Hand found their basis of this "God" from one of the creation myths of Azeroth, as well as knowledge of the angels. Several references state that some in Azeroth believe that the universe was created by "a singular, all-powerful entity". Milan's "gods" could include the whole pantheon of night elf deities. Light is God-like Several characters in-game imply that the Light may have a sapient will, that it can decide on matters, grant mercy, and that it even suffers. Velen states "May the Light have mercy on your soul." Matis the Cruel refers to the Light as suffering. Vindicator Kuros refers to the Light as "not permitting" Matis to act. The young Brigitte Abbendis seems to believe that the Holy Light is some kind of god-like sapient entity with a will, which it expresses in ways that that are not meant to be understood. She writes that it calls to her in the The Path of Redemption and The Diary of High General Abbendis, saying "Come to me...". She believes that it is able to take notice of believers' good deeds, works and prayers. She states that the force of its voice has clarity and sense of purpose. However, the entity that calls her may be something far more sinister, as she discusses in diary that it commands her to abandon the Scarlet Crusade to its doom, an act she believes is dishonorable. However, the Scarlet Crusade is described as a lawful evil organization, so the entity might be benevolent after all. It is likely the being is a Naaru. In ''World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal, paladin Turalyon is contacted by a being of light that clearly resembles a Naaru. Whether the Naaru that contacts Abbendis and Turalyon is the same is unknown. It might be possible that Abbendis' belief that Holy Light is a sentient being might be a link to some of the early beliefs of the Clerics of Northshire and some of the Knights of the Silver Hand in Warcraft I and II. Some of the draenei also appear to believe that the Light is sentient. Some denizens of Azeroth and Outland (such as in Shattrath City) refer to death as "going to meet your maker". Some have also used curious terms such as "Light rest his soul", apparently as a subtle substitution for "God". Other Speculation God was the original belief in the Warcraft game-play series, as the Humans were known to become devout monotheists while Orcs were portrayed as the malevolent Polytheists, moreover followers of Daemons. Strangely enough, the religion, Church of the Holy Light, became non-theistic where later legends affirm a new system of multiple gods, described as ancients, old gods, etc. On the once Monotheistic Alliance, Milan mentions his Polytheistic ways, foretelling an Alliance between Polytheistic races such as High Elves and the Humans fallowing an Abrahamic-like tradition. Later on, God would be ultimately diminished in the notion of the Warcraft universe, as well as the nature of Angels is diminished, as now referring to beings with Wings such as the spirit healer, but have no mention who their master is. The nature of Demons are also changed as being evil spirits having an opposition to God and alliance-ship with a possible Satan into followers of a Titan named Sargeras, originator of the Demons. So far, Sargaras is the known equivalent to Satan, or the main Devil in the Warcraft series, once being a Titan gone bad implying a theme of being a fallen Angel. The Daemons have a complex origin, as of today one can best conclude them as corrupted beings from Argus, once believed to be beings from Hell. The legend of God, would imply that God has to be much much older than the Old Gods. God has never been mentioned after Lord of the Clans, but to assume God as "The Gods" to ascribe the faith of the Humans is contradictory for the non-theistic faith of "the Light". God in Warcraft would have to be a reference to including Abrahamic traditions into the Warcraft Universe, just like in the Diablo Universe, but no longer mentioned later on, possibly since such attributes in the lore would reflect upon the Gameplayers world wide who actually are among such faiths in real life. According to legend, God is among the first God ever who created the universe, including the ones who call themselves Gods such as others claiming godhood or Eternal status such as Titans, Ancients, Old Gods Etc. It is possible to assume that God in fact did create everything in the universe during its infancy including the Old Gods, the Titans and Azeroth before the advent of the Titans shaping.It could also be assumed after the creation of the Old Gods, Azeroth may have been under Tyranny by the Old Gods Tyranny. Out of many races, only Humans have once had a religion centered into worshipping God, despite the fact that it is revealed they were descendants of the Vrykul, creations of the Titans. Trivia *Though angels feature as a key element of the storyline in the Diablo universe, there has been very few direct references to God or gods. However, references to the Christian-tradition battle of Armageddon and the spawn of angels and demons, the first-generation humans of Sanctuary, known as Nephalem, based on the Christian term Nephilim, have been made, as well as Kael Rills saying, "In the name of '''God'...avenge them..."'' References See also * Religion * Belief retcon es:Dios Category:Gods Category:Deities